


ZGF Supply Outpost

by lea_hazel



Series: Adventures in Twine [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, Games, Gen, Play Time: 5-10 Minutes, Resource Management, Space Stations, Twine, space colonies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your mission is to establish an outpost on this planet and become self-sufficient enough to feed the station's crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZGF Supply Outpost

Play  _ZGF Supply Outpost_ on [philome.la](http://www.philome.la/hazelgoldblog/zgf-supply-outpost)! 


End file.
